A camera is an optical instrument for capturing and/or recording images, which people would like to keep as a memory. Such images may be individual still photographs or sequences of images constituting videos or movies, depending on people's demand Various Cameras have been developed but all of them are substantially passive image-capturing instruments, which only work according to user's manipulations and/or instructions. A key factor is that such conventional cameras cannot make a decision by themselves as for whether and/or how to capture images.
Because of the factor, such conventional cameras may inconvenience a user. For example, if the user intends to capture an image in which he/she appears but cannot manipulate the cameras by himself/herself, he/she has to set a timer to defer triggering the shutter of the cameras, ask someone to capture the image, or use various selfie tools such as a selfie stick to capture the image. Moreover, since deciding how to capture images is made by the user, there is always a risk of capturing an undesired image, especially if the user is not a professional photographer. In view of this, it is important to provide a solution such that a camera is able to make a decision by itself as for whether and/or how to capture images.